Moonlight
by xRevolutionary
Summary: A ten-year-old Harry Judd was visited by a beautiful tooth fairy the night he lost his tooth for the very first time. Little did he know that years later, she would come back as a schoolmate in his new school.
1. Chapter 1

**MOONLIGHT  
**Chapter one

**So, this is my first story written on FanFiction. I hope you will enjoy the story just as much I enjoy writing it.**

**I would like to thank the wonderful Laura a.k.a. Ringoisastarr for guiding me and for editing the mistakes I did while writing this. You are my rock, girl!**

**Reviews are highly appreciated.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"Have you got that tooth of yours under the pillow?" Mom asked, her voice a bare whisper. Her sapphire blue eyes appeared little as her eyes slowly formed a line, revealing how sleepy she was. Mom had worked very hard lately. Since Daddy left the household, she had to take care of me all by herself. Poor mom. I feel sorry for her. Oh, how I desire to help her. Anything to help enlighten her burden.

"Yes mom, I've got it right under here." I assured her, patting my hand on the pillow where I had placed my tooth under.

"That's a good boy. Now remember, do not peek when the tooth fairy comes. She doesn't like that. She might just flee away and you won't get that shiny coin that you wanted." She said, restraining a wanting yawn.

"Yes, mom. I won't peek." I pulled my blanket up to my chest, ready for a good night sleep and geared up for a wonderful day tomorrow with a shiny coin to spend on.

"That's my Harry. Good night, dear. Dream sweet dreams for me, will you?" She stroked my hair lightly and gave me a small peck on my forehead. And then she was gone, going for the slumber that she had hoped for since Tuesday.

I looked up at my ceiling. Tonight, the tooth fairy is coming for my tooth. This would be a very first time for me. Oh, how it excites me. Tonight, my ceiling that was covered with paintings of stars and planets suddenly seem very interesting to me. This had never happened before. I had always thought the paintings were sloppy and unsightly.

Suddenly, I was in a fight with Matthew. He had punched me in the gut with his large hands. I looked around for an authority to help me. But everywhere people laughed at me. They were pointing their fingers at me, finding joy in my pain. My tears decided to make an appearance in my embarrassing and painful situation. Matt lifted with his index finger and raised me up in the air. The crowd wowed as he threw me into oblivion just by flicking his finger. How did he do that?

"NO!!!!!!" I could hear my voice slowly becoming mute.

My face was slicked with sweat. It was just a dream. It had been nothing but a game of sleep. I'm fine. I put my hand under my pillow. Still one tooth and no coin. Darn.

After the horrible dream, my body had been energized to a new level. I couldn't go back to sleep. The dream had kept me awake. I tried forcing my eyes to keep shut, but they stubbornly refused me. I felt restless but I just couldn't find that blissful state to enjoy my slumber. I looked at the alarm clock to my left. The large numbers 2:00 a.m. were glaring back at me, warning me that I should sleep. It was telling me that I was going to be very sleepy and tired for class tomorrow. So, I decided I should pay no heed to anything that will keep me awake. No Matt and his ridiculous super-strength and the tooth fairy that never shows up. None of this will matter now. I will get that sleep.

I was about to succeed, as I feel much lighter and more peaceful, until I heard a loud thud against the corner of my bed.

"OW!" It was a voice of a girl. No, it was way too mature to be a girl's voice.

"Mom? Is that you?" I asked. But, there was no reply in return. Could it be her? Is she here? My mind wondered. It could just be a robber or a thief creeping around in my room. To make sure, I turned on the light on my left bedside table. But, to my surprise, there was nothing. No one is there. No robber, no fairy.

Hmm, it must've been my imagination, I pondered to myself and turned the light off. I released myself from thinking too much and let myself welcome sleep again. Then, suddenly, I felt something moving under my pillow, searching for something. Oh, no. Could this be it? Is it real? Slowly, I opened my eyes to see what I was hoping to see.

There in the moonlight, I saw a woman, a beautiful woman, with wondrous red lips, and her skin was as pale as the moon. She was wearing a garland of small pretty purple flowers around her head, like a halo. Her dress, so long and flow-y, was all purple and glittering. The most heart-capturing feature of her is her sparkling purple eyes. I had never seen anyone with iris that colour before. On her, it was the most amazing feature. Her mane was a long and wavy colour of dark brown, and just like everything on her, it sparkled. This is it. This is her searching for my tooth. She was the tooth fairy.

As if she could read my train of thought, she stopped. She pulled her hand away and attempted to run for an escape. But I wasn't going to let her flee and leave me with no coin.

"Wait! Tooth Fairy! Please don't go!" I grabbed her hand quickly. She tried to free herself but my grasp was too strong. She looked at me, her face frozen. Scared.

"Please don't go. I haven't got my coin yet. And you haven't collected my tooth. I'm sure that my tooth is very precious to you as that coin is for me. Please stay for a while." She turned away, possibly thinking of how to escape. Her wings were faced to me. They were purple, just like the rest of her.

Then, she looked at me again, mumbling soundless words as she nodded her head. I smiled and continued to savour in her delightful yet enigmatic beauty.

"I'll stay. But, only to collect what is mine and to give what should be yours. Then, after, I shall make my leave. Do you comprehend that, my child?" She looked at me, her face so stern yet somehow she looked soft.

I didn't want her to leave, but somehow I couldn't find another word then 'yes'.

"Okay." I said as I reached under my pillow for my tooth. Suddenly, she smiled brightly and all her glittery sparkles that surround her shined two times more than before. I gave the tooth to her and she handed me a coin in return.

"Thank you, Harry. You are a wonderful child." She smiled at me.

"Can you please stay for a little more? I would love some company. I'm very lonely, you see." I said, putting on my sad-puppy face as I tried to fool her to stay with me. I hoped it was working.

"I wish I could, love, but I'm just way too busy. I have to go to other houses and collect their child's tooth too." She placed her hand on me shoulder.

"Oh, please, Tooth Fairy. If you do so, I'll never ask for another coin ever again, I promise you. Please?" I asked, raising my hands that were clasped together. She looked at me and sighed.

"Alright. I'll stay if it makes you happy. But, I will keep your promise. When I come to collect your tooth again, you will get no coin in return."

And so, she stayed. She told me a wonderful story about her flower fairy friend who met a human who looks just like her. Before she left, I asked her to dance with me, she kindly accepted. Surprisingly, my short height was at the same level with her tall, adult height. And she wasn't bending down.

We danced and we twirled and we danced some more. She smiled the whole time, enjoying every moment.

7 YEARS LATER

"Here's your new school, Jesselton High School." Mom said, as she turned the car window down. I looked at her, and the school, I couldn't believe it. I had to leave my friends and my girlfriend for this loser town. Mom had forced me to come here to help her build a new start after that ridiculous mistake with Mr. Enfield. That guy was a fucking asshole. He told my mom she needed to be more trusting, so she gave him the key to our house. The next thing we know, Enfield left and took everything in our house with him. There was no sight of him since.

"Mom, please. I really don't want to be here. This place sucks." I sulked unhappily.

"You haven't even given it a chance yet. Harry, you'll love it here. The trees, the air, the people; its all perfection. Come on, you've got to get to school now. I wouldn't want you to get detention on your first day of school." She stroked my hair, as if to make me feel better. But, it did.

"Yeah, fine. See you later, mom." I kissed her forehead and opened the car door. Once I stepped outside, almost everyone was looking at me, as if my appearance was such a surprise. I looked back at my mom in the car. She waved at me, and zoomed her way out.

Damn. Well, here it goes.

I walked lazily towards the school, hating the fact that my mom had begged me to live here with her. As much as I hate the thought of moving, I would do just about anything for my mom to smile again.

Suddenly my mind rested on my friends. They threw a 'Goodbye Harry Party' two nights ago. It almost made me cry. They made videos of all of us being best friends since kindergarten. And then, my girlfriend—who now I think is my ex-girlfriend—kissed me like there was no tomorrow. We did _it_ too.

My mind was too occupied with the thought of leaving my friends; I didn't realize a girl was walking towards me. She bumped me.

"Oh my, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I was just—" I babbled on, my mind gone blank. She was looking down, so I couldn't see her face, but that perfume. I knew that smell. That delicious odour, but I just couldn't remember what made that perfume so familiar

"It's okay. It wasn't entirely your fault. I have a bad habit of reading in the hallway, so I bump people a lot." She laughed a little. She looked up at me, her bright smile slowly vanishing. I saw it. Her purple eyes sparkled at me. She stood up quickly.

"I have to go now." And with that, she was out of sight.

Was that her? Was she the girl I had been dreaming about for seven years?


	2. Chapter 2

Again, I would like to thank **Lauren**(**Ringoisastarr**) for being so amazingly helpful and for being so darn **AWESOME**!

Enjoy reading. I don't really know if there's anyone reading this a review so I would know you read it.

I'd also like to thank _Lisa Origliasso_ for being such a beautiful, wondrous person.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No. It couldn't have been her. It just couldn't. She was probably just a girl who happens to have the same features as her and the same honey-esque lavender perfume. Okay, now things are certainly starting to look suspicious. If she really was just a look-a-like of the tooth fairy I met long time ago, why had she run away from me after taking in my appearance? It was then I decided that this place has made its way of turning me from sane to abnormally crazy.

"Hey there, new guy. I'm Tom." A blond looking nerd said to me, offering his hand out for a shake. I returned his handshake and reluctantly attempting to smile for his benefit. I looked at the t shirt he's wearing. Seriously, Star Wars? Great. My lab partner is a fucking nerd. I looked down on his desk and noticed his stationeries are Back to the Future ones. What a geek.

"Nice to meet you, Tom. I'm Harry."

"Harry? I used to own a pet fly named Harry. But my friend's lizard ate him." He cringed as he said that.

"Really? That must've been horrible for you." As much as I don't like the guy,—well, actually I don't _really _don't like him. He just seem like a freaky outcast to me. Then again, so am I…— I unenthusiastically urged on the conversation. I didn't want him to think I'm a jerk for being so rude. Plus, it definitely helps in putting my mind at a peaceful break from the tooth fairy human twin.

After Science class was over, Tom asked me if I wanted to meet his buddies. I just agreed. Since I have nothing to do in this odd, godforsaken school, so why not make some new friends? Then, something new registered to my mind. What if Tom's friends are two times worse than him? Well, I guess I'll survive. It's not like I was too desperate to fit in and be popular that I wouldn't want to be seen with such nerds…

Anyway, very much to my surprise, Mr. Marty McFly was really in a drum-less pop rock band (something about the drummer being rehab or something equally atrocious). And of course, the name of the band is: McFly.

I didn't tell Tom that I, myself could play the drums like a kickass professional. Who would want to? Look at the guy! He's got the word "geek" written all over his wide forehead, metaphorically speaking. Flashes of what his band mates might look like swim through my mind. I thought of Tom and his kiddy t shirt, holding a guitar and two more Toms with various instruments playing the song, Abbey Road by the Beatles, their voices too high-pitched and unbearably out of sync. They snorted frequently too. I shuddered lightly as a response to my rubbish train of thought.

"Dudes!" He conducted me to a table with two long benches that was located in the school's lousy attempt for a landscape.

I must say, I was intrigued. His two friends are actually cooler than what I had imagined. They definitely do _not_ look like the geek-snorting kind. Sure, they weren't as hip and trendy like David Bowie or Brad Pitt, but they just seem normal and cool. Well at least, compared to the Jedi next to me.

The two guys looked up from what seemingly to be such an amusing book. Confusion quickly came to view in their faces as they slowly observe me.

"'Sup, Tom? Who's the dawg?" the puny one questioned. His hair was completely disarrayed, with the front hair falling down to his eyes, concealing them from view. He was wearing a Blink 182 t shirt. I'd rather that than Tom's choice of t shirts.

"Please tell me he's George's replacement." I looked at the other one. This one has darker shade of hair. He also has a deep northern accent that I am rarely fond of.

"Everybody, this is Harry. He's new here. He's also my lab partner." I shook their hands as Tom introduced me to the rest of his family clan.

"Good to meet you, Harry. I'm Danny and this squirt over here is Dougie." He introduced on behalf of the both of them. Dougie doesn't seem to be bothered to be called "Squirt". Instead, he was smiling and waving at me, ecstatic for some reason. Maybe he's just one of those people who are easily amused.

"Pleasure." I said, a smile helplessly devouring my lips. They are actually quite comfortable to be with. Maybe we could hang out and be best buds. That way, I wouldn't have to spend my time in this shabby town complaining the whole time _and_ being all alone by myself in my room plotting my suicide scene.

"So, lad… Just exactly where in the world did you hail from?" Dougie asked in a formal, butler-y voice while putting away all his things into his school bag.

"Oh, I'm from London. Obviously, it's a much larger place there. The school's definitely bigger than this." Their welcoming smiles slowly falter into a more melancholic expression. "Although, this is a good school too, I guess. Everyone's treated me nicely."

Out of the blue, my mind once again rested on the little bump accident I had with the mysterious girl with dazzling light, subtle violet eyes. The way she had reacted was such a question to me.

"That's where you're wrong, my man." Dougie's face fell. From the look of his face and the sound of his voice, he must've had a bitter experience here that left him quite harshly scarred to this day.

"What do you mean?" I was anxious to know what could be bothering him and the rest of the gang.

"Dougie's saying that this school sucks. They're not very supportive people, you know?" Tom carried on, his voice was as depressing as Dougie's. "The people here completely shunned us for being such big dreamers because we're so eager to have a record deal. I mean, well, I'm not vain but our band writes really good music, you know. We want them to see it. We just want to be appreciated for producing great songs. But, they would never want to. They refuse to give our music a chance. In their opinions, they think we were just another one of those talentless amateur bands trying to make it big time because we only crave the fame and money."

Danny continued his part. "That's not it at all, man. Sure, fame and money would be nice, but we don't want to be known for only that. We just want to spread our music because we're sort of… good. Seriously, our songs can blow your mind right off. Tom's incredible song writing talent is certainly something the world should discover." Danny released a depressed sigh.

"They thought I was way too much a geek that they assume our music would probably be about nerdy stuff." Tom shrugged, the emotion on his face was nothing but a thick, brick wall. Out of a sudden, I felt an excruciating surge of guilt. I had thought of him like that. I had called him a geek and a nerd numerously. But, at least, I didn't say it to his face, so technically I'm not a dick. Right?

"Well, people's discrimination is a murder to all the talented nobodies out there. Jonas Brothers, for example. Well, they're not a nobody but I seriously think they have some good stuff. Although, people disagree. How can they think that those brothers are nothing but a bunch of good-looking money schemers? They're a good band!" Dougie jumped in, voicing his opinion on the three curly-haired brothers who were in a band called the Jonas Brothers.

Again, I feel guilty. They were actually talking about people of the likes of me. I had _always_ thought Jonas was just a famous band because of their good looks and nothing more. Never had I seen this perspective before. It is definitely new to me. In my old school, I ridiculed those who think they could be famous. Now, I feel guilty and sorry for the people whose dreams I had shattered to irreparable pieces.

"Whatever. Let's not talk about this depressing topic. We're probably traumatizing the kid. He's most likely never going to talk to us again." Tom voiced calmingly. I was still in the very deep of my conscious mind until Danny slapped the back of my body.

"Tom's right. So, Harry… are you fond of Ubiquitous?" he asked me, his hand still tapping my back.

"Ubi-what?" I replied confusedly. It's not a name of a band now, is it?

"It's like a pub. It _is_ a pub, really. They've got like beer and stuff. We go there every time we have something to celebrate. Wanna come?"

"What are we celebrating? And just how do you propose we get in? You're not a juvenile, are you?" I was shocked by my never ending streams of questions. Usually, I just nod and agree to everything. Man, I must've sounded like a girl. Alexi, my friend often shoots me with loads of endless questions. Great. I missed Lexi already.

"That's a lot of questions. Hmm, let's see… We're celebrating your arrival in this unfortunate, wretched town. I am _not_ a juvie and I know the owner of the place, so be less worried, yeah?" he said, giving me a final and loud slap in the back. Oww! How often am I going to get this from him?

"Okay, then. Count me in!"

Later that day, just like Danny suggested, all of us went to Ubiquitous. By the way, Ubiquitous means being everywhere at the same time, according to Tom.

I enjoyed drinking with them. I couldn't suppress my liking towards them any longer. They were so easy to be friends with.

Also, I had developed more details about each and every one of them. Tom, whom exterior may seem unlikeable, but he's actually pretty cool. We both enjoy playing Halo. I also realized that Tom is a bit… girly. If it was hours ago, I would've joked about it, but now… I couldn't. He wasn't Tom if he didn't like watching Sex and the City. Yeah, he admits to loving that movie very much.

On the other hand, Danny is a rather dense person. He is the only guy I know who thinks "psychics" and "physics" are spelled the same way. Other than that, I found out that he plays guitar like Tom. He enjoys watching E.T. and he is obsessive over Bruce Springsteen.

And then there's Dougie. After the few hours I've met the guy, he has officially been the dirtiest guy I have ever met. The words out of his mouth usually comes out a swear word or a sex joke. He's also quite shy sometimes and prefers to have lizards than dogs. I bet one of his lizards were the one who ate Harry the Fly. Also, Dougie enjoys beer _very _much. Right now, he's on the brink of being drunk.

"What? Your Algebra teacher was once a _model_?" I burst out with laughter. There is nothing funnier than a model ending up as a fat, mean teacher.

"Yeah… She got herself fired. Apparently, because of that, she started to put on some weight. She keeps putting them on since then. Haha!" Dougie laughed as well, as he pictured his teacher in a small bathing suit, which was slightly disturbing.

Tom interrupted. "That's how her bodacious youth was gone to waste. Frankly, I couldn't imagine that fat lady with Cheryl Cole's thighs. Even the thought itself creeps me. She's so… ratty and unfriendly." Tom made an eek-y face before sipping his drink.

"Well, count yourself lucky, dude. Miss Weston made sure the whole class knew that she was a model and everyone had visuals about it in their heads. All I got was the _current_ Miss Weston with her large bum in a bikini." Danny quivered as he mentally reminisce the image again by accident.

I laughed in response. Well, I sure do hope I will not end up in Miss Weston's Algebra class.

My eyes started to roam the entire pub. And then, I saw her. She was just outside the pub near the huge glass wall. Darn, she looks beautiful. Her hair was surfing wildly in the light breeze, never wanting to stay on her shoulders. I watched as she smiled and laughed continuously while talking to the person who was with her. The way her purple eyes glitter in the sun captivates me.

"Harry!" Tom's voice was ringing in my ear. "Didn't you hear what I was saying?"

"Sorry, man...I uh…" I looked at the girl again. This time, she caught my eye and quickly, I turned away and faced Tom instead. Tom looked at me, and then he looked to where I was looking. Then he grinned widely like a Cheshire cat.

"So, you like Leda, huh?" he said, a dirty look appeared on his face.

Danny and Dougie abruptly end their conversation and looked at me.

"Who likes Leda?" they both asked at the same time. So, now I know. Her name was Leda. Beautiful Lilac Leda.

"No, I don't like her. She just… She reminds me a lot of a person that I've met long time ago." I said, not wanting to tell them the real thing. They would think I'm cracked. "How long has she been here?" I couldn't hide my curiosity any longer. It was blooming inside of me.

"Not long, really. I don't know, maybe like… two years ago. More or less." Danny replied uncertainly.

"Harry, if you like her, you should go for it. She's very nice. Plus, she's got a hot booty." Dougie smirked. See? What did I tell you? He's a dirty little munchkin.

"No, I don't think so." I shook my head. Even though, dating her sounds wonderful, but judging by the way she reacted towards me this morning, I decided it isn't going to happen. I'm not even sure if she's human.

"Why not?" Dougie arched one of his eyebrows.

"She's just… Not my type."

"You know what, dude? I'm calling her in." Tom stood up from his seat. Then, he walked out towards the door. Shocked and scared was an understatement to what I was feeling right now.

No, no, no! What was he doing?

Tom was outside, talking to Leda. I looked at Leda as she nodded and smiled to him. Then, they both walked into the pub together. Oh, no. I'm not ready to face her. What if she runs away again? What would the guys say? Would they laugh at me?

Oh, dear. Again, I sounded like Alexi. Thank God I didn't do it aloud, it would've been embarrassing.

They were both walking towards to where we were seating, no hint of displeasure or uneasiness shown in her expression. Not yet, anyway.

When they reached us, she was still smiling earnestly. Except, in her hypnotizing amethyst eyes, I thought I saw glints of worry and caution. They were barely visible behind the delicious smile. So, maybe I was wrong.

"Leda, this is our new friend, Harry." Tom introduced me to her to me. I was still flabbergasted I couldn't utter a word.

"Hey, Harry. It's a pleasure to meet you." She replied in a joyful tone. How could she talk to me like that? I mean, it's a good thing she didn't run away but… this is just weird.

What the hell is going on here? How come she was nice to me after the way she acted before?

I've come to a conclusion.

This place is _definitely _making me crazy.

* * *

**REVIEW RESPONSES:**

**Ringoisastarr**: Thanks, girl! Well, I don't think the Twitter thing worked but hell, I'm not complaining. It's okay :) Thanks again! You're a chocolate covered chocolate cupcake! haha!


	3. Chapter 3

Well, it's about time for me to update. I'm sorry if you find this chapter to be confusing. It's just Harry's really messing with his mind.

I'd like to thank **Ringoisastarr**, **McSteph** and **CrushedCoppelia** for reading and reviewing my story (except for CrushedCoppelia, but she has a good excuse. Love her! Such a wonderful writer.).

I was battling with myself for the name of the town. Any ideas, guys? I watched Jennifer's Body the other day and thought that Devil's Kettle was a cool name. Is it _really_ a town?

Okay, so review. And I will reward you with a virtual lap dance. eek! haha! Joking. But, please review. Leave a mark to let me know that "You've been here. You've read my story." Love to all you people!

xx

* * *

I was left dumbfounded. Here I was, in the presence of a young lady so beautiful and I couldn't utter a single word. Sure, of course, the part of her peculiar behavior contributes to my total insanity. Then, I wrapped up my thoughts completely. There is _no _way she could be a tooth fairy. Absolutely no.

"Dude, you're supposed to reply to that. Say, 'it's nice to meet you too.' And smile!" Dougie whispered into my ear, waking me from my deep thoughts. Only then I realized I had been staring at her. How embarrassing was that?

"Nice to, uh… meet you. Too." My words came out slowly as I tried to process every single detail. So, she's _really _talking to me? I thought after she bailed me she would want to stay away from me as far as possible. Stop, Harry! She's _not _her. It's time to grow up. She doesn't exist anymore.

_The tooth fairy was nothing but a figment of your imagination. _

Maybe the reason she was shocked when she saw me because I had something on my face. Or, maybe it was because my face looked scary to her. I _was _expressing my anger to myself that time. But…

"Good." She blushed, red as a tomato. A very cute tomato, I must add. Then, she started to smile shyly. "Um, I saw you looking at me through the window just now…" this time she blushed even deeper. God, why must she do that? It's driving me crazy to see the flushes of scarlet rising to her cheeks. It makes me… It makes me _desire _her.

"What? No, I wasn't…" I couldn't finish my sentence. Her beauty was too much for me to handle. I decided to look down to my poor excuse for shoes, hoping it would help me better in speaking clearly without the distraction of her perfectness. No, it doesn't help very well.

"No, it's okay, actually. I don't mind at all." She said in a sincere tone.

What I said later was not at all what I meant to say. Not out loud, at least.

"Why did you run away from me this morning?" I blurted out.

Why did I say that? That was supposed to be in my head _only._ No one was supposed to know I had been thinking of that. Especially, not her. Or the boys… Are they going to make fun of me? _Wait a minute_. What are they doing here still?

I looked at them from the corner of my eye, not really facing away from my shoes. Danny and Dougie were both staring adoringly at Leda while Tom was watching both of us, popping popcorn in his mouth as if he was watching a movie. Come on, guys. LEAVE! Damn, I wished they do telepathy. This is getting a lot more awkward than before now that I remembered they're here.

I could hear the faintness of her voice as she spoke. "Oh, that… That was nothing. You seem pretty mad that I bumped into you I had to get out of your way. Sorry about that. You're okay now, right?" she asked me reassuringly.

I finally looked up at her. Such a normal response. Then, I found myself looking at her hypnotic amethyst eyes, exploring the depths that I could reach as I stare into them. Euphoria filled every corner, every space of my chest and so does tranquility. My troubles and issues just evaporated into thin air while happiness took over me. I feel… wonderful. She flashed me the most beautiful smile I had ever seen in my life and batted her eyelashes as she giggled to the way I was acting.

What did I do? Did I drool in front of her?

"Wow! I forgot that I wasn't watching a movie. We're going off now. I suddenly remembered my mom asking me to buy more… cereals? We're out of them. Come on, kids. Get your lazy bums off the chairs!" Tom shouted to the two boys before smacking their heads upright. Right… the guys are still here.

"Okay, daddy!" Dougie replied in a baby voice, happily bouncing off his seat.

"Dude, you're so immature. Hey, Tom, can I have the toy in the cereal box? Only two more and my collection will be complete!" Danny said excitedly as he points two fingers in the air. That got Tom to roll his eyes. Poor Tom…

"Yes, sure. Come on. Harry, you're going to be alright?" Tom nudged light at my shoulder.

I looked away from Leda to face Tom. What had I been doing? Had I been staring at her? _Again?_

"What?" I asked in return to his question. He arched an eyebrow and chuckled to himself. I thought I saw Leda blushed.

"Ooh…someone's in L-U-V-E!" Danny cheered happily, jumping on Tom's shoulders. Wow, to think I said they were pretty cool.

"Dan, you can try again after you know how to spell 'love' correctly, okay?" Tom said, brushing Danny off of his shoulder.

"Okay, Harry. We're off to get some milk. See you." Then, they all turned around towards the door of the pub.

Leda laughed.

"I thought they were getting cereals?" She asked me, her eyes full of enthusiasm. She must've enjoyed the guys' petty conversation.

"Yeah, well… Let's hope his mom won't scold him for buying the wrong things then." I said confidently as I tried to conquer to need to look down again.

"Anyway, Harry. How are you liking Horrortown so far? Ready to leave yet?" she smirked slyly. I liked the way only one corner of her lip is pulled up to her cheeks.

"Seriously? Man, does anyone actually enjoys it here? I hated it the moment I step my foot here. People don't treat me very well. They sort of give me the cold shoulder like I don't deserve." I shrugged. Who cares about that now? I have friends now no matter how everyone treats me.

"What? You don't mean that. We're all very nice people, you know. I've practically known everyone here since I was in my diapers. They probably just don't know you very well to acknowledge you. But, I promise you. If you get to know these people, you will be guaranteed to love them. Like, Tom perhaps. You like him, don't you?"

"Yeah…" I whispered. While she was speaking I found myself caught in the trance of her eyes. Also, I was too busy thinking the possibilities of her being the tooth fairy.

_Come on, Harry! You're seventeen now! It's time to stop thinking of fairytales and all that junk_. My conscious keeps repeating to remind myself of this fact. But, of course, I never want to listen.

"Harry, are you alright?"

"Yeah! Why do you say that?"

"Nothing. It's just… You seem troubled." she placed a hand on my arm to soothe me. But, it gave me a different effect. I can feel all the blood rushing through my arteries and veins to respond to her light touch.

"I'm okay. I just have this feeling like I've met you before." I said it in a way that I hope won't freak her out. All of this and she would think I escaped from a mental hospital.

"Really? You have? I don't think so. I've never left this town. Not even for a minute. Really! I've spent every single moment haunting everyone here." She laughed. I looked at her, judging to myself whether she's lying or telling the truth. Her eyes literally sparkled under the lights.

"Yeah, okay. Maybe it was someone similar then." I stated, once again pushing away doubts I have about this girl.

"Probably." She said, finally pulling back her hand off my arm. Had she put it there the whole time?

This is all going wrong. I needed some answers. There is no way someone could have the exact same wavy, dark, and luscious locks, the same pale and flawless ivory skin, the perfect scent of honey and lavender, and the same deep, lilac irises. This girl _has _to be the one I dreamt about. The one I had danced with and the one I had told not to come back in return for her to stay for one night. God wouldn't create someone mystical-looking as a normal human being that looks like a fairy. Then, I remembered that night. I remembered the story she told me. The one about her friend who found a human who looks exactly like her.

Maybe this is just like it then. Maybe Leda is the human girl who looks like her. Wait, didn't I say that before? What had I been thinking the whole time?

Still, my doubts never vanished. I have to be extra cautious around her.

"What do you know about tooth fairies?" I observed her facial expression, hoping she would slip something. I was in desperate mode to figure out who she is.

"Tooth fairies? Why such a question?" she sounded nervous, but I couldn't sure. She laughed too, which I also took as a nervous reaction. But, again, I couldn't be sure. She could be nervous being here with a psycho who likes to talk about tooth fairies.

"Nothing… I just recently found these really cool stories about tooth fairies. Well?" I had always been a good liar. I had the "qualities of an actor", Lexi once said. Damn, I'm missing that harebrained psycho.

"I don't know. They um, take your broken tooth for a coin?" she said doubtedly. I narrowed my eyes trying to find something worth my insanity in her face and her voice. I couldn't find anything. Was she acting? Was she putting on a charade until we're alone and then kill me? The very thought sends shivers down my spine.

"Yeah, that's it." I sighed. I was giving up. Now, no matter if she wasn't the girl, I would not care less. I looked away from her and to my untouched drink.

"You're upset. Did I say something wrong? Or, you just find me absolutely boring? Oh, maybe that's why Jonathon left me."

"What? No! You're not boring. I'd say quite the contrary." I said, smiling as wide as I could. She laughed and smiled back at me, then again, the glitter in her eyes sparkled. Wow, that's not normal.

"So, who's this Jonathon?"

"He's just some jerkass I used to date not too long ago. Can you believe he thought I had coloured contacts? Look at these! They're fo' real, fo' shizzle." She said, pointing to one of her eye. I looked at them and looked away so quickly to stop losing myself again. "These babies are real! My mom always said they're like Elizabeth Taylor's, you know, the actress?" I nodded to her question.

"So he dumped you just because he thought your eyes were fake?" I asked in a surprised tone.

"Yeah. Also because…" she stopped, her eyes suddenly closed shut, restraining herself from something painful, in my opinion. "Never mind. You wouldn't care."

"Come on, tell me. I could handle it." I said, forcing myself to not look her in the eye no matter how badly I wanted to.

"Well, I refused to go out with him for dinners. Or movies for that matter…" I was relieved that there was somehow no hint of regret in her voice.

"What? Is that all? That's very superficial of him!" I replied, angry that someone would end his relationship with her over dinners.

"That's Jonathon for you. It's a mystery why I ever agreed to date him. He's always so grumpy and vain." She pouted after her statement. Why, oh why? Why does she have to look so damn good at every single thing she does? It's not fair to a hormonal, young teenage boy.

"Why did you date him then? It couldn't be his charms…"

"He was cute!" she laughed lightly. I smiled as the voice of her laughter rings in my ear. It was very comforting. It was weird how I loved the sound of her delightful laughter. It makes me feel like I could touch the night sky, grab a star and present it to her. What a disturbing thought. I hardly even know the woman.

"Leda Westhill! What are you doing here? You know this is not the place where you should be." An old man approximately in his mid 60s was standing in front of us, his hands around his chest. So much for very friendly people.

Leda looked nervous. She bit her lip and looked to the man with the grouchy look on his face. She looked at me and then back at him again. She looked as if she had committed a crime.

"Hey, Sherman. Um, meet my new friend?" Boy, she sounded terrified. Even her invitation sounded like a doubtful question. Maybe I could help out.

"Hello, sir. I'm Harry." I held out a hand to Sherman. I hope the word "sir" will at least soften him up a bit. Nope, no effect. He's still grouchy.

"Nice to meet you, Harry. Leda? You don't want me to call your mother, do you? Tyson taught me how to use the cell phone. I've got it right now." He said, pulling out a battered looking cell phone out of his pocket. What did he do with it?

"No, no need. We were already leaving. Right, Harry?" she looked at me pleadingly. Her face showed that she was begging me to help her out. It was clear that Sherman is not her favourite man to be around with.

"Yeah, we were. Come on, Leda. It's time to go home and work on that project." I hopped off my seat and grabbed her hand to escort her out of the pub. I looked behind me to see that Sherman was staring straight at us. Then, he turned around to greet another old man peer his age.

Once we were outside, Leda laughed again. This time, she laughed very loudly. Confusion crept to my face at first. She was scared to hell inside and now she's laughing? But, then… I laughed as well. Just because she was laughing. I couldn't blame her for her contagious laughing. After a long laughing session, we halt to a stop. It took her only a second or two to compose herself.

"I think it's about time we head home." Leda fixed her windblown hair. I was in need of touching that hair. I was in need of holding a handful of them into my hands…

Damn. I was not in the mood to be wrapped around somebody's fingers. Especially after knowing her for a day. How can everyone here contain such a beautiful creature? Don't the other girls feel insecure around her? Don't all the men wish to be with her? And yet, there were no pair of eyes boring into her back every second. Maybe Danny and Dougie did. But, to see that everyone seem to be fond of her beauty is bewildering. Will I be one of them? I don't think I will ever get used to the deep depth of her sparkling lilac iris.

"Sure, of course. Do you want me to walk you home?" I offered.

"No, thank you. It's not really dangerous around here. The closest to danger here is the tiny toddlers' tricycle racing on the streets." She smirked, one half of her lip is pulled up, just the way I like it. I blushed. It's not normal for me to blush, but I seem to be doing a lot of things I never did with her. Staring, for one. I hardly ever stare at girls.

"You sure about that? You never know if Sherman suddenly shows up and threatens you to buy him a new phone." I said, smiling as sincerely as I could. I couldn't stop tasting the budding pleasure I keep feeling. It made me way too happy I was scared.

"Yep. We are people of no crime. But, if you'd like, I could show you around. And perhaps, introduce you to some of my friends. Then, you wouldn't feel so ignored. What do you say?" she asked, joyfully. I was glad that she asked. I was glad that she found me as a nice person. That_ is_ what she thinks of me, right?

"That sounds delightful."

* * *

That night, after the tour around town with Leda, I head towards Tom's house. Leda didn't show me where it is, so I had a hard time finding it. But, I remembered Leda repeatedly mentioning that they're all a family and know every single one of them. So, I asked my neighbor where Tom lives. I was right. She gave me the directions to his house and I went straight there.

While on my way, I thought about the walk I had with her. She showed me some of her family friends' houses, introduced me to almost everyone we meet, and lastly she showed me her house. It was distanced than the others. It was located just beside the forest. Odd, right? Her house was much darker than the others. Her house was painted dark violet, contrasting with the soft purple colour of her door. Lavenders and lilacs were surrounding her house. I loved the smell of lavender. I pushed away my doubts about you-know-who from my mind. So what if this girl is obsessed with purple things? There is nothing wrong with that. Until, she called out her mom.

She was so very young, I wasn't sure if she really was her mom. Her mother looked very much like her, but way paler. She looked like a twenty year old. But, if you look closely you can tell she had been living for a long, long time. How long exactly? I don't know. Her skin was too pale and thin to be real and it looked like her skin was about to fall off any second. She looked fragile.

I didn't realize I had past two houses after Tom's. I walked back to his house and knocked on the door. Seconds later, Tom came to open the door with a wide grin plastered to his lips. I was surprised that he wasn't surprised that I know where he lives.

"Harry, you're here. Dan and Doug's upstairs." He motions for me to go inside.

Danny and Dougie came down the stairs running excitedly. And then, Tom wrapped his arm around my shoulder. Whoa, were they expecting me?

"So, go on! Tell us everything! Tell us exactly what she did and say and what _you_ did and say!" Yeah, they were expecting me.

Tom can be such a girl.

* * *

**McSteph**: Thank you, honey. Hope this one is good enough for you. =)

**Ringoisatarr**: I beg to differ! I am not a chocolate person. haha! Well, I did my best to think like Harry. haha! Laura, _thank you_. You're the best, best, best writer ever! You're inspirational, dude! Salute!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the uber late update. I've got myself a writer's block. Writing in Leda's point of view is a lot different than Harry's.

This chapter might leave you scratching your head a lot, so if you're confused about some things, leave a review to ask. :)

I would like to thank **Ringoisastarr **and** CrushedCoppelia** for being such brilliant muses! Love you girls!

Thank you also to **McSteph**, **Holly360**, **McFlYiNgHiGh** and** EmmettsNewGirl** for reading and reviewing. I love you sexy babes! haha

Paramore's **Playing God** and U2's **Sunday Bloody Sunday** helped me in writing this chapter. So, thank you! (Obviously, Paramore and U2 aren't reading this but whatever. I felt like it.)

That's all for now. Enjoy the story. If you're confused, review! If you're _not_ confused, review too.

p.s.: Follow me on Twitter. The link is on my profile :)

* * *

"Never ever ask me to do that again! Ever, I'm telling you." I rolled my eyes as my best friend/fairy godmother Yvaine groaned while taking off her long, swishy purple dress. Actually, I own the dress but I had to give Harry the expression that I am only an exiled average teenager who lives with her mother who worships lavender. Therefore, I lend Yvaine that dress. Not like she needed borrowing, she could just flick her wand and make a dress appear out of oblivion. It's not fair. I wanted a wand but she's the one who got it instead.

"Ugh, I hate purple so much!" she said, sounding like a common teenager. She's really trying too hard. She should leave be the unintelligent comments she gets from the way she speaks. So what if she talks like Master Gandalf? There's nothing to be ashamed of in that. Of course, Yvaine has to differ. So obstinate, I always say.

She tossed my dress onto the couch and is now wholly naked in the living room. Sometimes, I couldn't understand old people. Do they always get naked in the living room in the middle ages?

"Careful with that, Yvaine! Not all of us get to have clothes for gratis, you know." I said, picking up my dress with tenderness. Yvaine shrugged her defined shoulders and went to the kitchen where she had hid her wand. She opened the drawer where I had placed all my cutleries and took out a long, bright orange stick that was demanding for her attention. I watched as her wand gets excited and the tip of the stick starts to sparkle brighter and brighter. Yes, wands _do_ have feelings.

"Hey, baby. How are you?" With that, she swished her wand gracefully and in a second a cloud of bright sunny mist was surrounding her, working its magic. As the mist begins to fade, there was Yvaine again. She looked pretty in her mini orange strapless dress. She looked like one of the runway models you see on television.

"Very convincing. You look like a 21st century young lady." I smiled, always intrigued by Yvaine's taste of fashion. For an old fae folk, she was a very stylish one.

"Thank you! It's Marc Jacobs. I went to his show yesterday with my date. He's _so_ cute!" she gushed giddily. I sighed. There goes Yvaine. It is not fair that not only I was condemned with my position as a tooth fairy, I also cannot be anywhere but work every single night. "Oh, that reminds me. I have a date tomorrow night. You think I should wear this dress?"

"Yes, of course. If that is what you think you want to do." I said, pushing away negatives out from my thinking chamber. Squandering in self pity has never done any good for me.

"Alright, that's super!" she did a tiny jump into the air. "Hey, how did the boy knows of your existence?" she stopped jumping in a sudden. What was she talking about? "The boy? The one I'm pretending to be your mother for? You know, you really should explain things to me first before asking for favours."

"Are you speaking of Harry?" I knew she was but I did not feel comfortable talking about him. I had made a horrible mistake of staying just to appease a young, naïve little boy. Also, at the same time, my own selfish benefit. Now, fate brings me back to him to torment me internally. How pleasant.

"Yes, I'm speaking of your little Harry. Now, spill, babe. How did this happen?" she said, impersonating a young human girl. She should stop, really. It was sickening to see someone so old acting centuries younger. It is as horrible as how a mother dresses like a thirteen year old when she's thirty. Away, away, terrifying thought.

"I reckon it must be an unfortunate coincidence." I paused, pondering if I should carry on. But, when I did, I couldn't stop. "He moved here with his mom for a new start. He knew who I am, Yvaine. He was thinking of it. I heard him calling me a tooth fairy in there repeatedly. He wouldn't stop with that idea. Convincing him I was only a normal human teenager was far more torturing than spending moons long at Reeba's Island. He was suspicious of me the whole time, it was too obvious. He stared at me constantly as if he's figuring out my whether I was telling lies to disguise my identity. Yvaine, I am very afraid now. What if he's telling everyone? I have got to find a new abode. I have to move from this town!" I started to hyperventilate. I owe a "thank you" to Yvaine for ruining my day. I was so close to fulfilling my wish to distance my train of thought against him.

"Goodness, Leda. Pacify yourself, young one. He's not going to do that. Not after our little show today." She smirked her dangerously seductive smirk. "He was cute." She said, and that made me mad. Could she be possibly be more ludicrous?

"Yvaine, no! He thinks that you are my mother. It is wrong to date an old woman." I pointed my finger to her, cautioning her of the dangers of dating Harry.

"Oh, please. Like you're so young, Leda." She chuckled. "What are you, 200? 300?" I watched Yvaine as she played with her wand, arguing silently on the perfect shade of summer for her well-treated nails.

"That is out of the question. Yvaine, he thinks you're my mother. What would he say if my mother suddenly asked him out? He would suspect something. Or, he would just think that my mother is a beyotch. It is a lose-lose situation." I raised my voice higher, trying to make my point very clearly. For someone who has spent her life amongst wise, smart people, she is a very shallow one. Sometimes, a bit dim as well. She was not this way before she went to high school for the first time in New York years ago. She was called a nerd for speaking too poetically. Even the English teacher find her annoying. That is because she has more knowledge than the teacher herself. Since then, she's lived with me and no longer goes to high school or college. Also ever since then, Yvaine worked hard at trying to fit in the challenging teen world.

"Chill, will you? I was only teasing. Why would I want to date a seventeen year old human?" she made a little wave with her hand in front of me. At this, I raised my eyebrows.

"Really?" Sometimes when it comes to boys, you have to keep a big, wide open eye on Yvaine.

"Yes!" she sighed. "Fine, I will not touch your baby toy. Happy?" I smiled, happy that she was not going to jeopardize our plan. "Why did you have to be so stupid and lazy? If you had fled like you're supposed to, none of this would happen." She whined. I told her about the night I had spent with little Harry Judd the next morning it happened. She thought it was the best story she had heard in two years. However, she changed her mind now.

Oh, why did I have to be so selfish? I agreed to stay a night with Harry to make him feel better in exchange of no return for his tooth in the future. I thought enlightening my job was harmless but, no. What they say about karma and how it goes around and comes around is undeniably true. I know that now.

He can he remember me? I cannot believe I had not thought of that! How _did _he manage to capture in my appearance as a familiarity when I had only spent one night with him? One night with a clueless young boy. The only solution would be that Harry has a strong memory. Or…

Of course.

I am a _tooth fairy._ A mythical creature that only exists in folklore and prejudiced Hollywood movies. (We do _not_ own a field of tooth seeds to grow stars nor do we sleep in a bed made of tooth in a house of tooth. That is beyond ridiculous.)

Well, that makes the perfect sense of how he remembered me so well.

Too bad for him that soon he will not even remember what or who I am.

"I need to conspire a plot, Yvaine. I need something brilliant that will force him to forget the memories that he has of me that night." I said confidently, allowing my legs for a tiny rest after standing so long as I perched myself on the new coffee table I just purchased from the internet. Oh, how I love the internet!

"Yes, I've got it. I'll brainwash him. I could use my wand. It is as simple as tripping a girl into a pile of manure." She replied. Not only her idea was absurd but the comparison to tripping a poor girl into a pile of compost was foolish as well.

"Please, I beg of you. Do not use magic on him. It is cruel to leave him to suffer waking up every early morning without the pettiest idea of who he is." I replied, strong and vivid images suddenly swirled into my brain. I was in bed with Harry, without my clothes. I was awake and to wake him up slowly and sensually, I placed my hand on his well-built abdomen and started to roam all over them. Then, I made a trail of kisses all the way up to his lips. I was pleased that he was smiling in his sleep. Then, he opened his eyes. He looked at me and screamed.

I shivered. Why did I think about that?

"Alright, no magic. Ooh, light bulb! Leda, you know what you should do?" she enthusiastically grabbed my hand and started to bounce up and down in one spot. This giddy side of Yvaine is what I admire the most. She could easily turn my darkest days into a bright sunny one with these simple gestures. I laughed loudly, incapable of containing my laughter any longer. After experiencing life with Yvaine, her wild, childishness is her personal trait I have not able to adapt.

"No, but I will soon when you tell me." I replied, shaking uncontrollably with laughter. Yvaine's bouncing has stopped, but the eagerness was still soaring and dancing happily in her eyes and her bright smile. Then, she cleared her throat and starts to speak in a serious tone.

"We will freeze him." She suggested, the jolly face appeared again into view. My eyes went as wide as it could and as round as a golf ball. "And then, we can wait for global warming to melt him. That way when he wakes up, he'll die straight away and you won't have to worry about a thing."

"Yvaine! That was the most sadistic idea you have ever suggested. It was worse than the time you thought it was best to abandon my duties for one night to go partying at the Poynters'. I was in deep trouble for that." I said, a little too loud.

"Well, was it not worth all the risk? You had fun for one night. You might never get the chance again." She said, sitting on the large, round coffee table next to me. "Anyway, I wasn't serious about the cryonic sleep idea. That is bogus. I'll tell you what my friend did. Not have I ever tell a soul of this for it was forbidden to. But, hey, you're my buddy. While I was in Isle Luna to assist my godchild as it is my responsibility, my path was met with a fellow fairy named Arianna. She made the blunder of appearing in the presence of a human too. The man she had shown herself too, was a man greedy of power and fame. Poor Arianna felt her existence was threatened. Which, concluded Arianna to wash him off of his greed and turn him into nothing but a man who loves entirely." She explained in her usual way of speaking. That's my girl.

"So, are you trying to say that she brainwashed the human?" I asked, processing the details of her story and how it is connected my problem.

"No. She made him fall in love with her. She did everything she could to get his affection. There was no other alternative for Arianna to end his relentless aim to expose his lover's existence to the entire mankind. But, after a while, she found herself helpless over the power of love. She fell in with him as well." She said, ending her story with a wonderful happily-ever-after.

"What happened to them then?" I asked, curious of what would happen in the surreal, forbidden relationship.

"Oh, he got old and… died." She replied, looking at me to see if I was fine. I gasped instinctively.

"Yvaine!" I was shocked beyond words. She obviously wanted me to do the same thing Arianna did. Worried emotions started to swell swiftly as I thought of myself in Arianna's position. Certainly I never wanted to fall in love with Harry, let alone helpless to his human aging process. _If _I ended loving Harry… I would be devastated, lonely and miserable after he fades away. I repeat: _If_ I ended up loving Harry.

"Oh, come on! Do you _want _to be exposed?"she stood up from the coffee table, facing herself to me, demanding for a sensible response. With that, I knew she was serious of this particular plan. She was right. It is the only choice to keep my true identity hidden. But, I couldn't risk it.

"I'm scared. What if I turned out falling for him as well? I do not want what happened to your friend happen to me." I admitted, lowering my head down to face the white marble floor. Hey, the marble patterns on the floor looked like a unicorn!

"Then, be sure to _not _fall in love with him. That should be quite easy." She said encouragingly.

"Yes, of course. But, as time goes spent with all the efforts to make him love me, it is impossible to not love him back with all the sexual tension and sorts." I heard my voice slowly falter into a soft whisper. I tilt my head back up to look at Yvaine. She seems to just processed the fact.

"Oh…"

"Can you not just use your magic instead?" I offered, hoping she would raise her wand upon me and work her wonders. I usually frown when she uses magic for my benefit but this time I was selfish. I did not want to end up alone like Arianna.

She made a face and shook her head gently. "Sorry, dear. That is one thing my wand is not capable of doing. We are not allowed to use magic to fiddle with human's feelings or any other living creatures'. Oh, Leda, you can do it! I'll make sure to remind you that you're doing this to save yourself. I'll mention that every time I'm with you starting now." Then, she chuckled, "Leda, you are going to try your best to make Harry fall in love with you _only _because you want him to not spill the beans." She said, her hand resting on one of my shoulders.

This might just work. With Yvaine constantly reminding me of my mission, I could stay focused and have my emotions in check at the same time.

"Alright, I'll do it." As soon as I said that, I became nervous. "But, what if he—"

"Stop talking, will you?" Yvaine interrupted me. "Relax, you'll be fine."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yeah! I have to go now. I'm searching for a new baby god child." She grinned happily, bouncing her way out of the house. "Good luck with Harry!" she shouted as she got to the door.

Great.

What am I supposed to do?

* * *

Review responses:  
McSteph: Hope you like this one, girl! Purple's my favourite colour too. Alongside red, blue and black. Really? how come you don't hate it like everyone else? Maybe you're just weird. lol! Joke. You're awesome, Steph. Loving you so much right now.

Holly360: Thank you so much! Here you go! I hope this one satisfies you. :D LOVE!

Ringoisastarr: It's okay... I don't really mind. As long as you read and review lol! Aww, thanks! Well, actually, it made perfect sense to all things that don't make any sense. Wow, I hope THAT makes sense. haha I love you, Laura. You're the best!

CrushedCoppelia: Dude, you have no idea how ecstatic I was when I saw your reviews on all three chapters. Yeah, I would live in Devil's Kettle too no matter how devilish the name sounds. xD Yeah! I should've put that bit in as well! Genius, Odette. Genius! Nah. Harry is just too mesmerized with Leda's overwhelming beauty. Her eyes have certain effects on the male species. Sorry. No Jasper's emotion-control ability there. xD LOVE YOU!

McFlYiNgHiGh: Haha, glad you enjoyed reading that message. I tried best making it sound interesting. I guess I succeeded? lol. I am super happy that you enjoyed reading them. Purple, purple, purple! Purple's a lovely colour, isn't it? So, what did you think of Yvaine? Didn't I say she is going to be a one-colour person? xD I'm also impeccably glad that you like my McFly moments. Yes, yes, yes! I have followed you on Twitter and thank you again for following me. I hope this chapter will do you good! Enjoy! Love you!

EmmettsNewGirl: THANK YOU for reading! Yeah, sure. We don't want your teacher to give you detention, now do we? xD Really, you do? Ahhh! THANK YOU! You're my new favourite person on FF. I LOVE YOU! Yeah, I say "I love you" a lot. My friends enjoy calling me "a lover and not a fighter". haha! Thank you again for reviewing!


End file.
